The Fight
by Soleil Mar
Summary: Its not over but at least he's home.


**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from Queer as Folk. They belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N:** I'm a little nervous posting this one, only cause I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end or go. Chronologically it takes place after Genes. The kid was born some time around June... yeah. It took me a long ass time to come to that conclusion.

No Beat all mistakes are mine, k.

---

"Dalton…."

Gus sighed heavily looking for the entire world as if he'd gone one on one with the grandparent's and lost. He had walked into their loft twenty minutes ago and dumped his stuff by the door, shedding his jacket and shoes at a slow pace. It had been a hell of a day, and the whole not talking thing with Dalton hadn't really helped any.

Dalton was currently no where to be seen. The place had that empty feeling to it, as if it hadn't been occupied in the last few days. He really was hoping that his boyfriend would be home by now. Gus stood by the area that had been dubbed as the office/work area. Spread out beside the computer was the bills. "Well he was home at some point…" he muttered softly. The tips of his fingers skimping various papers.

Every 15th and 31st of the month they would sit down and work out the bills. This was kind of scary because really at Dalton's age he shouldn't have to deal with all this crap. Shaking his head he walked into their bedroom feeling like a condemned man.

The hot shower did little to wash away the feeling of dread that coiled in the pit of his stomach. The half remembered argument echoed in his mind causing a sharp pain in his chest.

"_We wouldn't be here to begin with if your dumb ass had just."_

"Just what?"

"Nothing forget it…"

"No, according to you this is my entire fault. You had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Dalton…"

"Fuck you."

"Dalton I didn't…"

"Yeah yah did. What's worse is you actually believe it."

As he dried himself off with the thick towel he couldn't help but think Dalton had been right. As usual he shot off at the mouth with out thinking and had hurt him badly. It wasn't that he didn't wanna hear Dalton out it was just he was tiered of the same old fight. They'd been going at it for almost a month now with no clear solution.

"_He's too young…"_

"Dalton he's a baby it won't matter…"

"Are hearing yourself?"

"What are you gonna do take him to class with you? Cause I gotta tell yah that ain't gonna fly with the teachers."

"I know that,"

"Than why are we even discussing this?"

"You call this a discussion?!"

The sound of the loft door sliding open broke him from the memory. Peering around the wooden panels he felt a bit of relief at the sight of his boyfriend pushing the stroller inside. He watched as Dalton peeled off his coat and slid out of his boots and gloves before unzipping their four and a half month old out of the big blue snow suit. Small smiles on his face as he listened to Dalton sing to the kid.

It was a few minutes before Dalton even noticed there was someone else in the room. He'd just placed his son down onto the bouncy chair for his nap that he'd felt someone watching him. The smile that been on his face slowly faded as he spotted Gus standing on the steps to their bedroom. For a moment he had lost the ability to form any coherent sentence, and was afraid it was a permanent state.

"Hey,"

Gus didn't seem to have that problem. It was all it took for Dalton to regain some form of speech.

"Hi,"

It was anything brilliant just a simple response. He turned around and rummaged through the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle, quietly placing it in the baby's hands.

Small fingers attached themselves to the still warm bottle; the blue and white pacifier was spat out in favor of the milk. Once the nipple was secure in the baby's mouth and he was satisfied that he wouldn't have any trouble Dalton continued on his way to the kitchen area.

Ignoring the sigh from his boyfriend he started to pull things out from the fridge before Gus strong voice startled him.

"Would you stop for a moment please…?"

Dalton froze. Cursing under his breath for not even realizing how close Gus had gotten.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

He could have argued with that but he didn't have it in him to do so. Instead he closed the fridge door and slowly turned to face Gus. "I don't wanna do this right now, I just… I just wanna get through today, and get some sleep. Ok?"

Just when he thought he had gotten some where with him, Gus went and turned things back.

"No, not ok."

"Fuck," Dalton was in no mood for another round of whose right and who's wrong.

"I don't wanna fight," Gus was standing just a foot away from him with his hands at his side. He looked defeated and almost exhausted as he felt. He would've caved in just than; the way Gus was biting his lower lip.

"I missed you… both of you."

'_Should have thought of that before the accusations'_ Dalton thought, he didn't dare those words aloud though. There was no reason to start it up again. He just nods instead and runs a hand through his blond locks.

Gus reaches out and grasps him by the shoulders pulling him up against his body. He hesitates just a little before wrapping his own arms around the taller mans back. It feels good to be back in his arms, still…

"This doesn't change anything," he manages to mumble against Gus shoulders.

"I know."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

It's not over but at least he's home.

~*~


End file.
